In many computing centric commerce models, users are able to efficiently view and purchase a wide variety of items over computer networks. In many scenarios, a particular network resource, such as a commerce network site, can present items (e.g., goods and/or services) associated with different colors. The items may be depicted in photographs or other images presented via the network site.